Recent advances in depth-imaging technology have enabled the development of compact, low-cost depth-imaging cameras for the consumer market. These depth-imaging cameras are available as stand-alone devices and as components designed for integration into more complex devices and systems. Some of the new depth-imaging cameras employ time-of-flight (ToF) imaging. The ToF imaging approach is precise and economical, but may be prone to error when applied to problematic subject geometries and material properties.